


you're cold and hot, devil

by jenomeow



Series: this love is another name for the devil [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels are Dicks, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Not Beta Read, but not really lol, demon!jeonghan, hunter!hansol, i love demon jeonghan tf, soft demon jeonghan, the junhao tag is more for the next work than for this but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenomeow/pseuds/jenomeow
Summary: Hansol has been trying to kill Jeonghan for five years now and he hates that demon with a passion. Sadly, he starts to think it is more likely to get a make out session with the demon than actually get to hurt him and to be honest he kind of hopes that happens and— wait what.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: this love is another name for the devil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Gifteen 2019





	you're cold and hot, devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discountghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/gifts).



> hello rem i really do hope you like it! i loved all your prompts but this one in particular called me so here we are. i had a looot of fun writing and this is actually the first seventeen fic i publish, and im so happy it is this one akjdh
> 
> please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Jeonghan had lived in many places. Weird ones, scary ones, luxurious ones. But none has ever been like Seoul. Ah, his apartment in the busy heart of Seoul; expensive, fancy and quiet in the middle of the chaos that city was.

Korea is remarkable not only because its beautiful sights and polite people, but mostly for things like— oh. Oh, there he is, Jeonghan notices.

“Tsk. You’re still alive?” the other man asks, making Jeonghan smile.

He’s in the supermarket, not because he needs to buy things to eat or whatever because well, he doesn’t need to eat human food. He’s there because the place is nice and he was getting bored in his apartment, but now at least pretty boy is there as well.

“Did you kill me last time?” Jeonghan teases, taking one box of cereal from the aisle close to him. “No, right? Then I think it’s obvious that I’m very alive, thank you.”

Jeonghan sees pretty boy’s eyes burn with anger, and he can’t do anything but laugh; he’s so cute when he’s mad. He decides to take one more box of sugary cereal before leaving, beaming at the other, who only glares at him, unable to do something aggressive due to all the people around them.

“See you later, Hansol,” Jeonghan sing-songs, walking away from the hunter. A giggle comes out of his lips when he hears the barely audible “stupid demon” Hansol mumbles.

Hansol, also known as pretty boy, was a demon hunter, assigned to kill Jeonghan, also known as Satan, King of Hell.

…

The reason why the King of Hell would go to Earth and spend years there was still unknown not only for the demon hunters, but for the demon friends of Jeonghan as well.

One day back in the year 1998 Jeonghan sighed, sitting on his throne and in all of his demonic and powerful glory he said “I’ll head to the Earth for a while. Jun, you’re in charge” and without nothing more he disappeared for almost five years until Jun, Jeonghan’s right-hand demon, and Minghao, the one in charge of torturing the souls, found him. He had a big ass gothic castle in a ravine at the outskirts of Seoul and was the CEO of a entertainment company. Oh, and he had two dogs and a cat.

Jeonghan still made all of his king work, but now he also did his CEO work. Jun and Minghao did their whole demon work but also their new business work. Jeonghan bought an apartment in the heart of Seoul and he actually spent more time there than in his castle, where his two friends lived now.

It was all good and relatively calm, even when the two demons didn’t know why the fuck their king was there in the first place. That peace lasted until the clan called DH Pledis decided it was a magnificent idea to kill Satan and sent hundred of hunters to kill hunt Jeonghan.

They got knocked out in less than thirty seconds.

Pledis kept sending hordes of hunters, just to have them delivered by Jun five minutes later in the central house, all of them unconscious and the demon sulking about the ungodly hour they sent all that people. “I have work in the morning and I’d appreciate if you didn’t send your loud hunters to our ravine. Or if you definitely will send them at least do it, I don’t know, at any other time that is not three in the fucking morning.” Was what Jun had said while frowning and right before disappearing.

For some weeks they sent no one, and then they sent Hansol, who managed to seal Jeonghan for two whole days and almost kill him.

Since then, Hansol hasn’t done much harm, mostly because Jeonghan is always ready to stop him from seriously hurting him, but anyway.

Hansol understood that he would hardly cause any damage to Jeonghan. Yeah, he is a good hunter, prodigious, even, but Jeonghan is the most powerful demon ever. Not even Hansol could hurt him. That was what he thought, but his clan, however, couldn’t accept that truth, always sending him to try and do  _ something _ .

…

One of the things he loves the most about the Earth is, without doubt, the restaurants. The food they make is delicious. Well, all the food humans make is amazing, but since he can only eat it when he pays for it, he prefers going to a restaurant than to just eating outside in a random food market. In a close place there are less things that could go totally wrong. In restaurants things could go wrong too, anyway. Many bad scenarios.

Like this one, for example.

He went to a random restaurant when his time for lunch came and everything was alright until he noticed how numb his tongue felt, and then he smelt it; his food was poisoned. He sighed deeply.

Not long after that he discovers the state of his food, Hansol drops himself in the chair in front of the demon, expressionless. None of them say anything, Jeonghan opting for giving the other a polite smile, receiving a short nod in response. A waiter comes and asks what is Hansol going to have.

“I’ve gotta admit,” Jeonghan begins, smile still on his lips. “Your poison has gotten… flavored, since the last time you tried to kill me like this.”

Hansol grins, proud.

“So I could actually kill you this time?”

The demon laughs, taking another bite of his grilled meat while shaking his head.

“Of course not, pretty. At most, you made my food a bit spicy. Nothing I can’t handle when I’ve been eating the food Jun makes for centuries.”

The human snorts. Of course a poison that could easily kill three thousand people and at least five hundred powerful demons wouldn’t cause more than a bit of spiciness to Satan’s palate. 

“You know, when people tries to kill you like I just did— oh, thank you,” he smiles to the waiter who brings his food and looks at him with big, surprised eyes at his statement. The poor boy almost runs away from their table. “Like I was saying, when someone tries to kill you like I just did you usually, I don’t know, get a bit angry.”

“You didn’t cause me any damage,” Jeonghan shrugs. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not about if I cause damage or not, it’s the action. I tried to kill you.”

“If I was mad at everyone who’s tried to kill me or wants me dead, Hansol, I’d be mad at literally most of the current population. And pretty much 90% of the people being tortured at Hell.”

Hansol got assigned to kill Jeonghan when he was 20, now he’s 25 and he’s sure he’s quite close to the demon. It is weird, being almost friends with the King of Hell, mostly because he is a demon hunter who is supposed to kill the man, not go out to drink coffee. Not that he had gone out to drink coffee with Jeonghan on purpose but— whatever. The point is that not only liking Jeonghan’s personality and company is weird to him, the fact that Jeonghan seems to like him as well is very weird. How is possible for anyone to like the person who has tried to kill you for over five years?

He tries to keep the whole “I hate you, you fucking and useless demon” facade the most he can, but oh God, it is hard sometimes. Like when Jeonghan fucking giggles every time he aims a gun to his temple. Hansol can’t understand why is Jeonghan always so… kind, so  _ gentle _ , with him.

They continue to eat for a little while, until Jeonghan tells him he has to go back to his office. Hansol nods, absentmindedly, too busy with his food. Jeonghan smiles and leaves.

When Hansol calls over to ask for his bill, the waiter tells him the gentleman who he shared table with had already paid for everything, including his food.

…

When Hansol barged into Jeonghan’s office for the first time, he was wearing a leather jacket and eight knives on his belt. He counted them all, impressed by how pretty that dangerous boy was, impressed by how well the darkness death carried suited him.

With a hatred he didn’t know was possible, Hansol stabbed him right into his heart, with a knife of gold. That was the only way of killing a demon, but there was no human or angel who knew that. Jeonghan looked up at the boy in his lap who had the thing buried in the center of his chest. There was resentment in his eyes when he took another knife and stuck it in his lung.

Jeonghan coughed the deadly venom some of the most high ranked demons produced when they were injured as a method of self-protection, and he wanted to apologise when the poison landed right into the boy’s face. Jeonghan felt, with panic, how the life of the hunter shook, weakening, and in the distance, he heard Minghao scream something.  _ Hm, it took them a while to realise _ , he remembers thinking. The last thing he thought, however, before closing his eyes, was how much he desired for the pretty boy not to hate him, and then, already feeling Jun’s warm hands and Minghao’s colder ones on him, he understood who the pretty boy was.

_ Hansol has grown so well. _

…

The weather outside is cold when Hansol steps out. His suit is not as comfortable as he would like and his boss was too drunk to even walk the last time he saw him. Ah, he shouldn’t have come.

The balcony is decorated with white flowers that seem to shine with their own light, and their scent is soft and fresh. There’s one lonely star in the sky, close to the half hidden moon. The space of the balcony is big and the traffic under him, twenty floors away, is fast and noisy. There’s flowers, fairy lights, a star, a glass of fine wine in his hand and Jeonghan leaned against the railing of the balcony.

Jeonghan looks majestic with his black hair and night makeup, drinking wine without taking his gaze away from Hansol’s, the fairy lights allowing the hunter to appreciate the demon’s sharp features. The suit is tight on him and Hansol is sure that if sin was a man walking on Earth, it’d look exactly like Yoon Jeonghan did.

“You don’t look like you’re having lots of fun,” Jeonghan says, voice low and careful, smile tiny and beautiful.

“Well, you neither. Why are you out here if you’re the host of this party?”

“It’s a company party. Hao can handle it.”

“Of course he can.”

“You said it, it’s my party, I have to be here, but you? What is a hunter doing in a party hosted by the demon he’s supposed to kill?”

“What else? I came to try and kill you.”

Silence. Jeonghan drinks, and then Hansol does it, both of them putting the glasses down on the railing, looking at the traffic below them, and then there’s silence between them again.

The party is loud and the cars too, and yet, it feels like noise is something that doesn’t exist in that balcony.

“Doesn’t seem like you’re trying hard enough, pretty,” Jeonghan says, humming. “Drinking wine with me in the cold of the late night won’t kill me.”

“It wouldn’t look good if I killed the host of the party. You can let your guard down tonight, demon.”

“Would it be too much if I asked you to dance with me?”

Hansol looks at Jeonghan, who is glaring back. His eyes were always so honest.

“My boss is pretty drunk, but not enough not to kill me if he sees me dancing with the devil.”

“Another time, then.”

“Another time,” he agrees.

Hansol drinks from his glass again, looking up at the star and wishing for that  _ another time _ to arrive soon.

…

Jeonghan is the King of Hell, but he really doesn’t like to go back to his kingdom very often; it’s way too dark and way too cold to have a good time there. Of course, Hell isn’t designed to be a place of good moments and endless fun but fuck, Jeonghan just wants to relax a bit in his own castle for once.

It’s low season right now, so Jeonghan decides to spend a weekend in Hell, just for a change. Maybe he can even get some work done and everything. He tells Jun and Minghao and they take Sabaktes, Smaragos and Syntribos with them to Hell. Those three are Jeonghan's pets, that in the human world take the form of a brown dog, a white dog and a gray cat. If he doesn’t remember wrong, last thing he knew was that the humans call his pets ‘Cerberus’ when they’re in Hell and take their real form, the form of a dog with three heads.

He manages to relax for one hour before Mingyu bursts through the door and tells him someone managed to infiltrate and won’t go until Jeonghan talks to her. An angel, he says.

His room is big, bigger than necessary for him to be the only one to use it, and he usually avoids it, opting for sleeping in a guest room, way cozier than his, but now that he has to go for his crown and a more appropriate suit for the matter on hands, he enters his room. Jun puts his black crown on his head and smiles. Jeonghan is wearing a suit, he always wears suits when he is in Hell, and now that he gets to think about it, he also wears suits most of the time when he is on Earth, thanks to all that CEO deal and everything.

The room where the angel waits for him is the most scary one in the whole castle. There’s gargoyles of ugly demons that have the eyes locked on the woman in the middle of the place, with her pristine white wings tightly pressed against her back. The room is lit thanks to old red candles that smell like burned woods and every piece of furniture is black, the curtains dark purple. It’s so cold in there you can see your breath leave through your lips, and the woman is shaking a bit, even more when she spots Jeonghan walking to her. If it was for fear or the cold, he couldn’t know.

It was so funny how the angels were always saying they were stronger and better than the demons but can’t handle some cold and darkness. Jeonghan grins, sitting in front of her on the other side of the desk. The demon always looked intimidating and powerful but now, in Hell, his territory, he was terrorific.

There is silence for a moment, Jeonghan humming softly while inspecting the angel; she is pretty, big eyes, short brown hair. She reeks to innocence and cinnamon, and she shouldn’t be there. He voices that, and she finally looks at him.

“I know,” she mumbles.

“Then why are you here, angel? You wanted the King of Hell to come and talk to you. I’m here, but you aren’t talking.”

“The angels are trying to kill every single human on Earth.”

Mingyu said she introduced herself as Jihyo when he found her close to Jihoon’s concentration camp for souls.

Jihyo smells like innocence and cinnamon, her clothes are bright and white, just like her wings, she even has her halo with her, and her aura is clean and fresh. She has thin arms and she’s fucking terrified of Jeonghan— Satan. She’s terrified of the demon in front of her, tall and too pale to look alive. She’s scared, and yet, her look is full of bravery, boldness, empathy, sadness.

“I can’t let that happen. I can’t let the humans die by the hands of my own kind,” she finishes, determined, with a fierceness that shakes Jeonghan’s indifference.

She seems to be that kind of person who can move mountains only with her confidence, her determination.

Jeonghan tells Mingyu to close the door, and drops the powerful and incredible Demon King facade to lean over his desk, watching Jihyo with careful attention.

“Tell me more about that, angel.”

…

Jeonghan is back to Earth soon after that, and he goes to walk to the forest to think about everything Jihyo told him, but before he even gets the chance to organize his thoughts, he hears the sound of a fight, and it wouldn’t have mattered to him if it wasn’t because there is the smell of blood everywhere, and he knows whose blood is that.

Hansol is in the middle of all that, fighting with some monsters that shouldn’t be here on Earth, those things aren’t even from this dimension. It’s normal, then, that the hunter is having such a hard time killing them.

The things are actually the ones killing Hansol in this situation, if the state of the man and his spilled blood is any signal.

“Do you need help, pretty?” he offers from where he’s sitting on a big rock. Hansol barely gives him a look.

“No, thanks. I’m totally fine on my own, demon.”

Jeonghan swallows his snarky remark along his worry, nodding even though Hansol isn’t looking at him, and sits still, watching how Hansol is punched, beaten.

The monsters aren’t getting that much damage and Jeonghan starts wondering how is Hansol in such bad state, he’s a prodigy, he’s a genius hunter, it’s impossible for him to be this hurt and bloody, even in a match against these monsters. But he’s right in front of Jeonghan and he  _ can’t  _ do anything because Hansol told him not to and—

There’s poisoned smoke and a scream, and then the last thing Hansol sees are black wide wings, a precious sword right in the throat of the monster attacking him and Jeonghan’s features deformed by pure terror.

Darkness follows.

  
  


There was this one time when Hansol fell from a three when he was eleven and his head hurt like hell, and since then he never felt something as painful as that. The headache he is having and the pain in his chest could totally compete with that moment.

He opens his eyes, feeling dizzy, exhausted and bad. His vision is a bit blurry, but he manages to see Jeonghan’s worried expression while he’s dragged out of there by Minghao, leaving him alone with someone else he couldn’t see. Jeonghan is covered in blood and dirt and Hansol wants to ask what the fuck happened to him, but then there’s a soft voice whispering something beside him and warm hands caress his cheek, making him fall asleep.

When he wakes up again, he still feels like he’s dying from pain, but at least his chest doesn’t feel like it is burning. Hansol opens his eyes to see a white ceiling he can’t recognise, and he feels the same warm hands of before touching all over his abdomen. There’s a faint smell of herbs and when he’s conscious enough, he sees Jun, one of Jeonghan’s friends, focused on putting something wet and oily on his abdomen.

“You’ve been here a whole day,” Jun says, without aparting his gaze from where he’s working. “Jeonghan brought you after you almost died.”

“I should go back to my clan,” he manages to say, voice raspy and sleepy.

Jun snorts.

“Yeah, you totally should, but unless your clan has someone who can use mystic demonic magic to tend your wounds, you will die,” Hansol then sees that Jun’s hands are soaked in some kind of ointment and that from them sparks emanate, little shiny things in tones of pastel orange.

“Where is Jeonghan?” he asks.

“He and Minghao went to hunt all those monsters that shouldn’t be in this dimension. The ones that attacked you are only like three percent of all the monsters out there hiding in the forest.”

“Oh, but you’re treating me.” Jun looks at him, tilting his head. He sits straight and starts to dry his hands with a small towel. “Jeonghan probably told you to cure me, didn’t he? But since he’s not here to make sure you do it, I thought—”

“You thought I wouldn’t give you the attention you need if Jeonghan wasn’t here to supervise.”

“I mean, why would you?”

“Why would I not?”

“I tried to kill your king. Multiple times. I think that’s more than enough not to want to be near me, even less if my well being depends on you.”

The demon looks at him, expressionless, before getting up and approaching a table close to the bed where he starts rummaging things around. Hansol thinks he won’t say anything else, but then Jun chuckles and turns around, leaning against the table and staring at Hansol, still in bed.

“Jeonghan didn’t ask me to do anything. If I had said  _ no, I won’t help him _ , Jeonghan wouldn’t have begged, wouldn’t have done anything but take you to another demonic doctor.”

Hansol still feels a bit slow, a bit stupid. He’s not in the best of the conditions, but if he’s not mistaken, Jun is implying something he can’t comprehend.

“So you willingly treated my wounds?”

“I did,” Jun shrugs. “Not because Jeonghan asked me to do it, because he didn’t, but because I know it would have hurt him if I had said no.”

“I don’t understand. The one in a lot of pain was me, he didn’t have any reason to be hurt if you decided to let me die.”

Jun looks at him as if he can’t believe Hansol is this dumb. He even rolls his eyes and sighs deeply.

“Knowing you are in pain hurts Jeonghan. He’s my king, my friend. You are nothing to me. But you mean so much to him that I decided to practically chain myself to your side just to keep you alive and well because I knew that would make Jeonghan a bit calmer. I’m not treating you because he asked me to do it, Hansol Chwe. I’m doing it because he didn’t need to ask me to know that he was internally begging me to do it, praying to your useless God to do a miracle and let you live.”

His stare is telling him one hundred things at the same time, his voice is letting him know things he feels like are way too personal. Jun is implying a lot of things Hansol already knows, but that he isn’t ready to admit yet.

Why is Jeonghan so kind to him? Why is Jeonghan so kind to him? Why is Jeonghan—?

“You have the King of Hell begging God for a miracle, boy. If that doesn’t tell you something about what you mean to him, I don’t fucking know what will.”

…

Hansol gets to meet Sabaktes, Smaragos and Syntribos on the third day he stays at Jeonghan’s castle under the careful medical attention of Jun.

Jun allowed him to walk around for a bit on the second day, and now in the third, he feels a lot better. Healthy enough to get out of bed and explore the castle until he gets lost and has to call Jun.

Along the years, Hansol met a lot of people in Jeonghan’s life, being that he is constantly intruding to try and stab him in the chest. Jun and Minghao are included in the list of people (demons) Jeonghan keeps himself accompanied with. He never got to know them well, though; they weren’t his target or anything else that required him to pay attention to them. Those three days, however, Hansol was forced to actually talk with Jun, his doctor. Besides, it seemed like they were the only ones in that big castle.

He discovered that Jun is sarcastic and uninterested in common matters such as anything but himself, Minghao and Jeonghan, but he’s also so, so gentle when he tends Hansol’s wounds. He’s funny and his laugh is pretty, he likes to make silly jokes and has a nice voice. He has a lot of personality, and soon, Hansol finds himself wanting to befriend him.

He is sitting near a rose garden with Syntribos on his lap when he hears his name being called. He’s still a bit weak, so he can’t do anything but smile when he sees Jeonghan running to him, all excited eyes and black clothes. His hair is a mess and Hansol is sure that thing he can see on his cheek is dried blood.

“Ah, you’re fine,” is what Jeonghan says, trying not to jump and hug the other so tight it might break his ribs. “I was so worried for you.”

“Why? You didn’t think your doctor could heal me?” he teased, with a grin.

“Of course not. I just— I was just— I was worried, that’s all.”

“Sit with me and your lovely pets for a moment, Jeonghan.”

So they talk and talk and don’t stop talking for what feels like hours. It’s actually hours, Minghao lets them know when he approaches them, saying it is time to eat lunch. Jeonghan helps Hansol to stand up and maintains a hand on his lower back all the way to the dinning room where Jun waits for them with the food, even though Hansol tells him he doesn’t need help. He’s a bit tired and weak, but not enough not to walk on his own.

Jeonghan nods sadly and removes his hand. Hearing Jun’s voice in his mind telling him how much he means to Jeonghan, Hansol takes the demon’s hand, gives it a light squeeze and puts it back where it was before, smiling as if nothing and just walking.

Halfway there, Jeonghan’s hand on his back becomes Jeonghan’s arm circling Hansol’s waist. The two dogs and the cat walk in front of them. They talk softly, giggling, and Minghao, walking a few steps behind them, tries to hide the way he’s beaming, so happy things are finally,  _ finally _ , starting to be alright.

Or as alright as they can be with a war about to start.

…

Yeah, Jeonghan is handsome and kind and polite and everything anyone would want in a partner but he’s still a demon. Hansol’s job is to kill demons. Hansol’s job is to try to kill Jeonghan specifically, and being that this job is his only income, he’s here now, trying to at least pretend he’s putting an effort into murdering Jeonghan.

“You’re sure you’re totally alright? Nothing hurts? No dizziness or headache? Hansol, you were poisoned just three weeks ago,” Jeonghan asks, concern soaking his voice even if Hansol has him pressed against a wall with a knife directed to his throat.

He rolls his eyes while hearing the demon talk about the importance of taking care of his fragile, human health, totally not impressed and not worried by the death threat Hansol is silently giving him.

They’re in Jeonghan’s castle after watching a movie on a saturday night. Jun and Minghao had left when Hansol arrived, telling him they had something to do in Hell with a shit eating grin. He didn’t pay any attention and went straight to Jeonghan’s room, which he was now familiar with.

They had spent a lot of time in Jeonghan’s room lately.

It is like a tiny house in there, with sofas, a TV, a bed, bathroom and even a little kitchen. It isn’t what you would expect from the King of Hell’s room, everything cozy and warm with pastel pink and yellow colors, dog toys and one of those big towers for cats to climb in a corner. There’s also a badass looking sword thrown carelessly in the kitchen floor and a black crown with rubies and diamonds in one of the coffee tables, not to mention that the second door to the left after the bathroom is a direct gate to Hell and if you hear closely you can listen the cries of the tortured souls in the distance. But besides that, everything is pretty normal and cute.

Since that third day he spent in Jeonghan’s goth castle they became closer. Okay, maybe not closer, Hansol thinks, just less afraid of showing how good  _ friends  _ they actually were.

“If I was anything but perfectly fine I wouldn’t be here trying to kill you, you idiot,” Hansol hissed.

“I mean, I don’t know, you’re stubborn and I am a poor, old demon worried about you,” Jeonghan sighed.

Hansol snorts and beams right before trying to stab the demon, making him squirm out of his grasp. Soon, they’re engrossed in a fight of knives, claws and hunting spells.

“Yah, Hansol, stop it already!” Jeonghan squeaks after sending a ball of fire in Hansol’s general direction, but the other just dodges it and laughs.

...

Jeonghan had been feeling anxious since he woke up that morning. 

He was dressed into one of his best suits with his robe on, crown in his head and horns out for everyone to see. He was the king of Hell and it showed in how expensive he looked, how distant, cold and cruel he seemed to be.

His hair was too dark and his skin too pale to look alive, his eyes were red and had literal flames dancing on his irises, and the shadows and darkness reunited at his feet, taking the form of gross faces with pained expressions.

Jeonghan, also known as Satan, looked exactly like you expect nightmares to look like. He looked like The Death, like the demon he was.

He was on his way to one of the concentration camps when it happened. Gray smoke surrounded him, he stopped to see anything at all and then he was right in front of a very human woman carrying a little baby in her arms, a terrified look on her face.

The place they were in was too generic to be that woman’s house. There was a shitty bed with white sheets and one armchair close to a closed window with gray curtains. A TV in front of the bed and Jeonghan was standing in the middle of an invocation circle next to the bed. The drawing of the circle is perfectly done, not even a single rune out of place or poorly made. There were nine purple candles where they were supposed to be. He gazes the runes with a bit of surprise he didn’t show: they were almost impossible to replicate, way too difficult and detailed for the humans to even notice all the little runes that were inside the bigger ones.

The baby whined quietly and the woman calmed him with a soft voice. Satan looks at them unimpressed.

“You’re the King of Hell, right?” the woman asked, without taking her stare away her baby.

“You were the one to summon me and you don’t even know who am I?” he asked, flat voice in a cold tone.

“I want—”

“I don’t make pacts, ma’am. I’m afraid I actually am the King of Hell and I don’t have time for human affairs.”

The lady looked up at him with the saddest, hopeless eyes Jeonghan had ever seen.

He continued, “I’m too busy for this. Is like asking the manager to make you an americano. Or just asking someone to do something they don’t work on. You want a pact? Call someone who works making pacts, not the one who works organizing everything.”

“You’re right,” She whispered, wiping away a lonely tear that had found its way through her cheek. “Ah, I did all of this and for what—”

“Why did you call me.”

“Excuse me?”

The demon looked around at the boring place that smelled like cheap cleaning products and smoke. He looked at the baby in her arms, so tiny and vulnerable, and then he looked at her: thin, not that tall, brown hair in a ponytail, dark circles under her blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, pretty features. Scared gaze, eyes full of worry, terror, sadness, eyes that showed how she expected the worse and—

Nothing of that was thanks to Jeonghan.

The angels liked to show off how emphatic they were, how easily they could read the human’s emotions. They weren’t the only ones, though, the demons also could.

There was also a little sparkle of pure and honest hope inside the woman and surprisingly, that was thanks to Jeonghan’s presence.

“You have to be really brave to bring the most powerful and cruel demon of all to the same room as your little baby, ma’am,” Jeonghan explained. “I’m curious what’s so important for you to risk it all and summon me.”

“I would be risking it all if I hadn’t summoned you, Satan.”

She explained how that baby she was holding was the son of her, a human demon hunter, and an angel. That little boy who was still unaware of the world was as powerful as any other angel, and as emotional as any other human.

There was only one thing the angels didn’t have and that they wished the most: emotions. Emotions could cause wars, solve problems, emotions were the fuel to every big and little thing the humans ever achieved, and the angels desired that, but couldn’t have it.

In short, that baby had the power to destroy the entire population of angels, humans or demons. That baby was way too powerful, he was part human, and the humans can _never_ be quiet or still when injustice was happening in front of them. If that kid got older and for any reason he noticed how the angels were the baddest, meanest beings on this dimension, he wouldn’t hesitate to start a revolution.

“His name is Hansol,” the woman said, with a sweet smile.

Hansol was a promise of the end. Hansol was the biggest threat the angels had ever had.

The angels were trying to kill the baby before the baby grew and he killed them. Perrie, the woman who summoned him, Hansol’s mom, didn’t want that to happen, so her thinking was this: if she wanted to stop the angels, how else would she do it if not with a demon? But not any demon, it had to be a demon powerful enough to protect Hansol even against God himself.

And so, she called Satan.

“But you’re right,” she nodded, sighing heavily. “You’re too busy for this. You must have a lot of other things to do, making sure a human boy doesn’t get killed isn’t your priority.”

“I’ll do it,” he accepted, surprising Perrie. “He’s becoming an official hunter when he’s 15, isn’t he? Past that I can’t do anything for him, sorry. But meanwhile I can put some spells and have some demons making sure he’s fine. I can’t be the one there all the time, but I sure as hell can have someone do it for me.”

With that, Perrie Chwe shook hands with the devil, sealing the pact. Jeonghan was, from that moment and until Hansol was 15, his guardian demon.

  
  


Hearing the story of how his mom made a pact with the devil leaves Hansol thinking about how much he doesn’t know about her. She died when he was 10 and left him at his clan’s care, and now he knows, also at Jeonghan’s indirect care.

He wasn’t expecting to discover he’s half angel. He wasn’t even expecting to hear that story at all, and he can’t understand yet why Jeonghan told him, but suddenly there’s the sound of fire and bombs, screams and Minghao yelling “The fucking angels are attacking the city!”

Jeonghan looks at him, and for one second, none of them says or does anything. And then they’re kissing.

It’s ungraceful and quick, so it doesn’t last for more than maybe four seconds, but it still feels like glory. Jeonghan is there, hands on his waist and lips warm and soft. His body is pressed against Hansol and he’s gentle like always.

They separate as quickly as they collided, and the demon takes Hansol’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles while bowing slightly, grinning when he tells him, “Let’s go kill some useless angels. After you, pretty.”

Satan really is a gentleman, Hansol realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> want to know why is god a man here? because he’s a douchebag :/
> 
> the fic name is from devil by super junior and the series name is from intro: boy meets evil by jhope (bts)
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenosglow)


End file.
